Pennies
by ccferrari
Summary: Jam with a twist that focuses on Jules's mother and her death. I promise I'll have a less crappy summary after I know where this story is headed! I'm also hoping that the title will make more sense later... Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

_Jules' deft hand snuck its way back into her back pocket, her finger wrapping around a familiar object that lay there safely. She gently ran her fingers over the worn penny as she mentally accessed the situation before her. She easily and covertly identified the fine indent in the copper that she could feel read "1990". _

_That was a special year. In so many ways. It was the year her eldest brother graduated college. It was the year youngest brother graduated high school. _

_It was also the year she got a goldfish; her first and only pet. His name was Rick. That was a good goldfish. Well behaved; didn't cause any trouble. Well, not that goldfish were that troublesome. Hell, they can't even remember what they did five seconds ago, which Jules always thought was pathetic and depressing. _

_Although Jules lived on a farm, she didn't have any pets until Rick. That was mostly thanks to her mom. _

_Ann. That's her name. A woman of few words. Jules could never decide if it was a talent or flaw that Ann never verbally expressed how she felt. If her mother didn't approve of an outfit or a friend, she would make it blatantly clear to Jules, but in a discreet way, if that makes any sense. She would say absolutely nothing about it, even if asked, but if you happened to be on the receiving end of one of her murderous. disapproving looks, you would be feeling regretful and ashamed almost instantly. It was like Ann's facial expressions had some kind of power over Jules. Maybe it was less of a power, and a little bit more of a kryptonite of Jules'. _

_Anyway, 1990 was a pretty big year. Because Jules' mother died too._

* * *

"Jules," Sam began, his beautifully blue eyes locking onto hers, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've run through this very moment in my head," he rushed to add, gulping before continuing. Jules' suspicions begin to increase, anticipating what he could be attempting to say.

Could he be breaking up? Thankfully, Jules neither wanted to or had time to fully process that guess as their casual amble through the forest slowed.

"Exactly five years ago today, we met for the first time," he stated nervously, pausing his stride and turning to grasp both of her hands and face his girlfriend directly. He could barely suppress a boyish smile at the memory of their introduction.

So maybe this isn't the break up. If it is, that's the most backwards, weird way to begin a break up talk with someone, in Jules' book at least. And she should probably be crowned queen of dumb breakups! Hell, she told Sam that she loved him for the first time and ended their relationship in the same breath.

"I was an idiot. A complete idiot," he admitted with a smile, bringing a similar grin to Jules' face, "Gosh, you know, I used to wish I could kind of redo our meeting, and be a little more ...eloquent… But after mulling it over, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't have it any other way. In a way, our hilarious, nontraditional, crazy-as-hell meeting is the basis for our entire relationship... I think it kind of represents how we keep each other in line. You're not afraid to call me out on my bs, and that's one of the countless reasons that I love you, " Sam finished triumphantly, pure honesty radiating from his eyes and heart. Probably even from his soul. Jules' eyes were watering with anticipation and adoration of his speech, her heart rate speeding up after his next move.

"So, with that being said," he spoke slowly, retracting one hand to pull a small velvet box from his pocket. Jules concluded that this is definitely not a break up discussion. Slowly Sam lowers himself to one knee, eyes never leaving Jules' face. He carefully opens the box and simply says, "Marry me?"

**I hope you liked it! I'm planning on adding more, especially about Jules' mom in the italics. It's been bugging me that not much was said about Jules' late mother and Sam's proposal to Jules, so I kind of combined those two things into this fanfic. I'm not sure where exactly this is leading, so please, please let me know about any plot ideas you may have, either in reviews (which I also crave, btw!) or in a private message. I would really appreciate it! And thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

_As a child, Jules was always fascinated with coins. Just imagining how many people had touched a little piece of metal was mind blowing. Old coins were the best, in her opinion. It was like they had the most history, or the most stories, and character. When she was bored to tears on the farm, which happened surprisingly often, she liked to pull out some change and imagine all the people who may have touched or used this coin. The possibilities were endless. She could create entire identities for the users of the coin. It was as if the entire world was at Jules' fingertips. She would spend hours daydreaming about strangers from a far off places. The people would be doing things far more important than what Jules did on the farm. Her father used to do important things. He was a police officer, and he saved lives. At least, according to her mother. He never spoke of it. Jules knew from a very early age that she wanted to make a difference in the world like her dad._

* * *

Sam overcame his irrelevant fear and just popped out the two life changing words. He had lengthy debates with himself on weather he should have asked in a different way, maybe with a lengthily declaration of his undying love, but in the end he opted for the simplest form of a proposal.

Jules' hands flew up to cover her mouth as Sam's eyes gleamed expectantly, a hint of apprehension present.

"Sam," she gasped, eyes watering as she tried (and failed) to form words. After a few moments spent attempting to work her muscles again, Jules must have succeeded in expressing her acceptance because Sam's face erupted into an even larger smile, and he swiftly stood.

Their lips instantly met, a few tears escaping Jules' eyelids as she wrapped her arms around Sam's strong neck. He pulled away much too soon in her opinion, looking down to gently slide a simple, yet beautiful ring onto Jules' finger. His head turned upward, blue eyes meeting Jules' brown ones, and couldn't help but dive in for another passionate kiss with his fiancée.

**I promise this story will get better. Soon... I hope... :L Bear with me! Thanks for everything! Reviews are always helpful!**


End file.
